


Wild Boy Sebastian

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Boy Sebastian

It's two in the morning when you and Seb come crashing through the door of your apartment. The air is filled with the sounds of ripping fabric and hot haggard moans. You're so turned on you can't get Seb out of his clothes and into you fast enough. You're slamming each other into the walls all the way down the hallway leaving a trail of popped buttons, shredded clothes and broken picture frames in your wake. 

His kisses are rough and sloppy, all biting and sucking. His strong hands lift you up slamming you down on his rock hard cock, sending a delicious pain through your body. He's deep, oh so fucking deep inside your dripping wet cunt. He slams you down onto the bed, flinging your legs over his shoulders as he pounds into. It's wild and primal, skin slapping against skin. He's groping, pinch at your tits as he rams harder and faster into you. The headboard is banging and knocking against the wall, your screams and gasps filling the night air. 

He presses your legs to your chest, hand choking you as he fills your ears with the dirtiest things you've ever heard in Romanian. Nails clawing down his back, teeth biting at his hot flesh. You flip him on his back, riding him like the queen that you are. He sits up sucking your nipple into his hot mouth, pulling and biting just the way you like it. Grabbing the back of his head you pull his head back hard and crashing your lips to his as you ride him harder and harder. Tits bouncing, heart beating out of you sweat and cum covered chest. 

You pull him tighter against you, flesh on flesh needing to devour every inch of him. Your screams turning to whimpers as he relentlessly rams into you and you don't know how much more you can take. Head spinning, vision fading as you both come hard over and over until you both collapse into a pool on the bed. 

Reality slowly begins to creep back as you both lie there still tangled in each other. Hands softly caressing your sweat soaked bodies. Once your limbs regain feeling Sebastian suggests a shower and round two. You don't have the strength to say no, especially when he starts gently kissing you and whispering how sexy and amazing you are.


End file.
